Moving In
by InstinctsAreMisleading
Summary: Chloe has feelings for Lana, but does Lana have feelings for Chloe. femslash. ChLana.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Moving In

**Author-** InstinctsAreMisleading

**Rating**- PG-13

**Summary**- Chloe likes Lana, but does Lana like Chloe.

**Pairing**: Chloe/Lana Spoilers: None that I can think of; maybe a few Mean Girls spoilers though.

**Disclaimer**: Definitely not mine, but if they were they would totally be together.

**Distribution**: Email and ask Feedback: Greatly appreciated.  
  
Chloe quickly hung up the phone as a smile spread across her face. Lana was going to be living with her and her dad. She immediately ran over to her computer, opened her blog, and began rambling.  
  
"Oh my God! OMG! I'm sooo happy. Lana is MOVING IN with ME and my dad. Yes. This is so gr8. We finally became friends after all these years, and I didn't want to lose her....that soo quickly. But now I don't have 2. OMG! Haha.......Why am I this excited. I never EVER use internet slang! I HATE internet slang! It pisses me off when other people use it in more ways that lol..."  
  
She immediately shrugged off the tiny bit of confusion this sparked, and began working on a few articles for the Torch. This only lasted a few moments before she lost concentration, and began daydreaming about the coming move.  
  
"She'll be eating with us, and watching TV with us, and going to the store with us, and she will go to school with me, and her room will be right down the hall from mine, and she'll use the same bathroom as me, and..." She was cut off from her thought when her cell phone started to vibrate. It was her father telling her to start getting Lana's room ready for tomorrow. One day.  
  
Chloe picked up a box from the room and began carrying it toward the basement. Once again she felt the soft vibration of her phone through her jeans pocket. She muttered "crap" as she sat down the box. "What could my dad possibly want now?"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi, do you want to go see a movie? I'm really bored. I've finished packing and everything..."  
  
That definitely was not her father. Chloe's heart jumped.  
  
"Sure. Do you have a movie in mind because Mean Girls looks really good?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll meet you there in an hour."  
  
Lana sat down next to her, and smiled.  
  
"This movie looks really good Chloe. I'm glad you picked it."  
  
Feeling the excitement build up in her chest, she tried to hold back a huge smile from spreading across her face. Sitting back in her seat, the movie started. She felt a connection to the Janice character, and believed she could relate to her. "I love her style", Chloe thought. "That black shirt looks so....... hot...hot? Why did I just think that? Shit.......but IT does."  
  
"Why do I constantly do this to myself? This happens all the time. Why can't I just admit it? It's true. And Janice IS fucking hot! And I fucking know it. Fucking repression bullshit...screw that."  
  
Just as Chloe was having this revelation it is revealed that Regina thinks Janice is gay. She smirks at this fact, and leans closer to Lana trying to catch her reaction. She fails, but instead can feel her breath against her neck which sends shivers down her spine.  
  
"Oh God. Don't tell me I like Lana. She's moving into MY house. It can't get much more awkward then that."  
  
Chloe slumps back into her seat trying to enjoy the rest of the movie, and secretly hoping the Janice rumor is true.  
  
More to come.


	2. Hot and Cold

Chloe was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Lana had moved in two days ago, and that was all she could think about. A smirk quickly spread across her face as she thought about the fact that Lana was taking a shower not twenty feet away. Picturing Lana's sexy body in her shower using her shampoo and soap and...Right then there was a knock at her door. Startled, Chloe jumped about ten feet.

"I already took out the trash dad!"

"Chloe?"

"Lana?! Oh hey, hold on"

Chloe ran over, and opened the door. Lana was standing there dripping wet wearing only a towel. Chloe's eyes almost fell out of her head. She tried her hardest to suppress the smile forming.

"um...umm yea?"

"uh...the water in your shower is already cold. Does that always happen that fast? Because you could take a shower first from now on if it does...I mean it is YOUR shower."

"Yea, it always does that. But it's cool. You can take the hot showers...really it's okay."

"Okay, well we'll talk about this later. Goodnight Chloe"

Chloe said goodnight as she shut the door and went back over to her bed, and she automatically starting thinking about Lana again.

"Nope, I don't think I'll mind the cold showers."


	3. But I'm

A couple of weeks later, they were positioned on the couch watching _But I'm a Cheerleader. _Chloe had coerced her into watching it to obtain some type of reaction. She knew that she had no chance with Lana; the chance alone of Lana even liking any girl was virtually at zero percent.

Chloe repositioned herself on the sofa, inching slightly closer to her companion. 'I don't know what I'm thinking. I obviously have absolutely no chance here; I mean, she's a cheerleader for christ's sake.' She had to laugh to herself at the last comment knowing all too well that that means nothing in reality. But Lana had never given her any sign that she could possibly be interested, so she was basically back where she started. Lana had about as much chance at liking girls as any other girl had. This gave Chloe a new-found hope. 'What's that then, like a ten percent chance? I have less of a chance at winning a free coke, and god knows I've won enough of those considering how much I drink.'

Sitting back and considering this new possibility, she looked over at Lana. She was slightly smiling, almost as if she was trying to hold it back. Putting her attention back on the movie, she quickly discovered that the two girls were kissing. Unable to contain a smile, Chloe just let it spread and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Now that the movie had ended, Lana became slightly nervous. She knew full well that Chloe would expect her opinion or at least some kind of reaction to the movie. 'I really liked it, Chloe. I think it was a good choice…it was funny.' With that out of the way, Lana quickly retreated up the steps and into the shower to keep away further questioning.

Chloe went up to her room and lay down onto her bed and began to fantasize about Lana. About Lana walking up very close to her, so close that their bodies were pressed together slightly. And Lana very lightly brushing her fingers along Chloe's side until her hand reaches her face. Then she smoothly bends her head forward and presses their lips together-slowly at first, but faster as time progresses. Lana runs her hand up her thigh to the point where her leg meets the rest of her body and lets it remain there. This fantasy quickly changes into picturing Lana in the shower as she has been accustomed to doing quite often under the current circumstances. After a period of this, Chloe happily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
